


Home

by wwblb



Series: Home [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU of an AU, Dark, F/M, Home, Modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwblb/pseuds/wwblb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Alisac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Aliea and Issac modern au. They live in an apartment complex across the hall from each other. Maybe one day the elevator stalls and they are stuck for several hours?

CREEEEAAAAKKK

CRRRROOOOAAAKK

BOOOOOOM

“What was that?” Aliea said feeling for the wall of the elevator in the dark. “The power much be out” Issac offered finding Aliea’s arm and holding onto it reassuringly until the back up lights flicked on. Aliea’s eyes looked at his hand and traveled up his arm to his face. They both blushed and looked away. 

The two had been friends for almost a year, but neither was willing to make the first move. Issac moved into her building, the Ferelden Arms with his boyfriend at the time, but they soon broke up, leaving the too large two bedroom all to himself and his dog Chester. Issac saw Aliea with a guy at first, but he stopped showing up and the bashful man didn’t have the courage to ask her who he was or what happened to him.

Aliea had been dating the guy, but he’d left her soon after Issac moved in, if she recalled correctly. He’d gotten to caught up in his work as an environmentalist and he said he loved the Earth not her and left her crushed. 

The first time Issac spoke to Aliea she’d been crying outside her apartment. When she’d changed the locks she accidentally put the wrong key on the ring and locked herself out. Issac got down on one knee to offer for her to stay at his place till the locksmith came. 

After that they started spending more and more time together, filling the voids their exes had left in their lives. Aliea ended up offering to walk Chester in the mornings in return for Issac walking Champ at lunch. In the evenings before dinner and right before bed they walked together, at Issac’s strong insistence that Aliea not ever be alone in the dark. It made her laugh to think he was worried for her so, at the little park across the road from their building, but she accepted gracefully. 

Slowly Aliea pieced together that Issac has been in a relationship, with a man, that had ended rather abruptly. It hurt to think of how similar it was, but Issac never seemed to want to talk about her own failed relationship, only divulging tidbits of his own in passing. 

Now in the elevator Issac sighed, setting down the grocery bag he’d been carrying for Aliea. “I’m sorry, but if we are stuck in here long your ice cream is going to melt” she sighed. “That’s okay, I have some in my freezer” he comforted, flushing again remembering how she bought him food for her fridge.

Sliding down the wall Issac sat on the floor ready for the long haul. Aliea went to join him, but he stopped her saying “A lady should never have to sit on the ground, at least when it’s this…dirty.” In his work jeans it was not a big deal, but she was wearing his favorite dress, he would of hated to see that get spoiled. Aliea blushed, but took his unsaid offer, sitting in his lap. “Usually it’s the other way round” she laughed. “And little as you are, you are no first grader” he teased.

Issac was in a tortured heaven; he’d never gotten to be  _this_  close to her before. Sometimes she would cuddle with him on the couch while they watched a movie or tv, but other than when she fell asleep, he never got to feel so much of her at once. Yet, here she was laughing and blushing, while sitting on his lap, in his favorite dress. The yellow spaghetti strapped one with the flowers and butterflies. It was just so her and that is why he loved it.

Aliea had to keep her legs pressed together hard, it was far to tempting sitting on his lap in a dress. She could just lean forward and kiss him, right now and end this game they’d been playing. She’d been in love with him for at least eight months, but he never made a move so she tried to be patient. Issac was so sweet and kind, unlike what most people assumed seeing his brawny strength.

Issac on the other hand had been in love with Aliea for ten at least. Or perhaps he’d fallen in love with her that very first day they spoke, as he’d held her crying in his place, not even asking why. They were each other’s worlds, but separate. “How long do you think we’ll be stuck in here?” she asked nervously. “Not sure, last time the power was out…it was like three hours, if didn’t come back on right away” he remembered.

“Ah…” she said softly gazing at him in the low light. Issac returned her gaze feeling his cheeks burn as she looked at him so…lovingly? No, that couldn’t be it, they were just friends…weren’t they? “Aliea…” he started asking a question he was to afraid to finish. “Issac…” she responded. He was petrified, what if she rejected him, what if it ruined their friendship? Wouldn’t it be better just to stay friends?’

Issac couldn’t say the words, but he did manage to express his feelings in the most basic way he could think. He leaned in, just slightly, lips parting, like an offering. She could take it and kiss him, or pretend he hadn’t done anything, and he hadn’t really. The ball was in her court and all he had to do was wait. The seconds dragged on and on as he waited hoping, desperately for her to take his subtle offer.

Aliea quirked her head to the side, was he? Was he leaning in for a kiss? She couldn’t be sure, but if she missed this chance, him letting his guard down, it may be gone forever. He’d been so hurt when they met, heart shattered by the man before, she wasn’t sure he could ever return her feelings. What if he wasn’t trying to, it could ruin everything if she tried to kiss him uninvited.

Another heart beat, another breath, she couldn’t keep him waiting. Issac let out a startled breath as her lips connected. The first half-second Aliea was sure she’d made a mistake, he didn’t respond, she must have imagined his offer, but then, Maker, but then his arms came around her and he deepened the kiss.

“What took you so long?” she huffed once they broke the kiss to breathe. “I was going to ask you the same thing” Issac laughed, resting his forehead on hers. “I love you Aliea, I’ve loved you….” he confessed excitedly. “I love you too Issac, for so long” she cried out. Happy to hear the words and not wasting any more time he kissed her again.

Issac’s hands found themselves finally holding her tightly, as he always craved. They made their way down her back, cupping her arse firmly. He groaned as the tightness in his jeans throbbed. Aliea found the source of his discomfort, hand palming him through the fabric. “Maker” he cried out as she unzipped him deftly. “You won’t catch me waiting a second further,” she explained, breaking the kiss to nip on his ears.

Once he was free Aliea flushed deeply, his cock so wide and lovely. The man groaned as the cool air hit his prick, evening their positions by sliding his hand up her dress and pulling her panties to the side. Issac found her warm and wet, just perfect as he imagined. “Are you sure…here?” he questioned as he stretched her with a long finger. “Yes, yes!” she cried half answering, half begging for more.

The power might flick on and spoil the moment so he couldn’t wait to do things like he imagined each night while he was alone. If they’d been at home, either of their homes, he’d have their first time proper and gentle on the bed. He’d of also prepped he carefully, unwilling to hurt her with his thick cock. However, they were not at home and he still didn’t want to soil her dress, so Issac pulled her close, letting his finger slip out of her.

Aliea straddled him carefully, head of his cock just barely teasing her opening. She looked up at him grinning like a fool, so daring to start their romantic relationship this way. “I love you,” she repeated as he sunk into her. “I love you too,” Issac reminded, straining not to buck up into her heat.

Issac kissed her hard to restrain himself from fucking her as hard as his body craved. No, he reminded himself, he had to go slow. He had to be gentle now, get her body used to him…Maker it had been so long since he’d had a lady.

As Issac focused on stretching her carefully Aliea took to nipping his ears. By the time he’d worked in enough to thrust faster she’d pulled down her dress and released her breasts from their confines. Issac couldn’t stop from declaring “lovely” as he leaned forward to suckle each one. Aliea made soft mewling noises as he nipped them, so he kept at it eagerly.

Pulling back a moment Issac watched as her loose and wild long hair came down to Issac’s knees. She was so different from  _him_  and he loved it so much. Happy and carefree, lovely with children, and she always made him feel heard. They both needed each other for the exact same reasons. It was nice to be with someone who needed you, instead of needing to care for the rest of the world.

Hands firmly on her hips he thrust into her faster, keeping her lips busy with his tender kisses. He watched in joy as her own eyes fluttered back, soft cries telling him he’d already gotten her close. When she came, crying out his name, he could barely contain himself. It was hard work just to last two more strokes before he came inside her. 

Panting the world slowly came back into focus. “Oh no Aliea…I…” he flustered realizing in the heat of the moment he hadn’t used protection. “It’s fine, Issac, I have an IUD, no worries” she explained, kissing him softly to assuage his guilty mind. He smiled holding her tighter. ‘Finally’ he thought as she nuzzled into his embrace. “Thank the Maker for power outages’ they both mused as they waited for the elevator to move once again. 


	2. Home

It had been five months, three weeks, six days, and fourteen hours since Aliea had seen Issac. In that time she’d broke down in tears at least a half dozen times out of sheer loneliness in the middle of the day. Chester tried to keep his master’s love happy, but that was a role that he just couldn’t fill. She’d moved in a full seven months before he’d left, but when he was gone his home felt like just that, his home. Aliea felt like a stranger in his house so much of the time. Champ was happy, as was Chester, but Aliea was mostly miserable. Issac tried his damnest to keep in touch, but all the emails, chats, and skypes didn’t make up for all the nights she fell asleep in tears. 

The young Hawke kept a brave face on for her first graders, telling them of her wonderful fiance who was fighting overseas to keep them safe. His picture was on her desk, in her wallet, and on every digital device she owned. “Miss Aliea, Miss Aliea, when is Mister Issac going to come back and play with us” her class would beg, leaving her barely composed. “Soon, soon little ones” she’d promised every time, not sure how big of a lie it was. Issac did his best to email her every day, but the connection was unreliable and some days he just didn’t have time. There was even a scary point where he didn’t say a word for five whole days, but he claimed it was just a network malfunction. 

It was soon after that incident that Issac began speaking of home in a much more present tense. Aliea was thrilled and thought nothing more but her sweet fiance would be back soon. It wasn’t quite fair they’d had to spend so much of their engagement apart, but so was war.

Issac had gone to such trouble to give her the model proposal. A few weeks before he deployed he’d taken her to her favorite restaurant in the world, The Redcliffe Grille for a lovely four course meal. Then, as if that wasn’t enough he’d gotten surprise tickets to her favorite band, The Paragons, and gotten the lead singer Bann Teagan to perform a special performance dedicated just to her. Then she’d been brought on stage and Issac got on one knee and given her the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. In tears she’d accepted, so undeniably happy. 

Issac swore he’d told her he’d joined the reserves a few years before they’d met, but it didn’t really assuage the heartache his impending absence would cause. He held her tight and stroked her hair when finally had the guts to tell her about his orders. Aliea cried for a solid hour before finally calming down at telling him she understood. “It’s not that I don’t want you to go, love” she confessed tearfully “it’s just I’m afraid you won’t be coming back.” Issac hushed her cries and promised nothing would ever keep him from her, hoping to the Maker he would not be made a liar to his love. 

Thanks to a few delayed flights and no access to skype Issac wasn’t able to warn Aliea when he was coming home. Instead he arrived late late one night and hoped she’d just be happy he was safe. He found her in his, no their, place brushing Champ before bed. He’d snuck up on her and was at a loss of words. The scene was just too perfect to interrupt. Chester was dozing on a nearby pillow while Champ struggled to flee from the terror of her comb. Aliea was mumbling softly to herself “if Issac was home you would let me do this Champ!” As if to prove her wrong Champ gave Issac a annoyed glare and fled from her once again. 

Aliea was at her wits end with just about everything and laid her head in her knees and started to sob. “Hush love” Issac said suddenly, unable to leave her to her grief. “What???” Aliea cried out spinning around to see Issac, bare faced and buzz cut on his knees in front of her. “Issac?” she stuttered unwilling to believe her eyes. “I tried to call” he confessed dumbly wrapping his arms around her tightly. In his absence she’d taken to skipping meals and he felt it, it wasn’t something he was happy about. 

“Love, did you forget to eat while I was gone?” he laughed holding her tighter. “Cooking isn’t as fun for just the dogs” she confessed sadly. “Well I will have to fix that right away, I can’t have the mother of my children fading away before they are even born” he joked lightly. In the weeks before he’d left they’d talked often about children, it was the ray of hope they had to get through the time he’d be away. 

Issac buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent slowly and with great purpose. Aliea didn’t bother to try and talk, all that mattered that he was home and safe with her now. It didn’t matter yet why he was home before the rest of his platoon, it didn’t matter that she’d been so sick with worry she’d barely eaten in weeks. For now all that mattered is they made it back together, alive. 

The pain in his shoulder ached, but he ignored it, sliding his arms beneath Aliea and carrying her to their bedroom. He frowned at how light she felt in his arms, it wasn’t like she had ever been heavy to him, but he was worried about her. “Love,  did you go on some sort of new regiment while I was away?” he probed lying her back on the bed. Shucking off his jacket he kept his undershirt on, not quite ready to show off his new battle scar. “You could say that” she offered half honestly. If he meant, being so sick with worry food had lost all taste, it was true, but he’d been gone and she couldn’t be the one to ruin their perfect life with her silly feelings. 

“We’ll now that I am home I can start cooking again and maybe we can get you to a more healthy look, like…before” he said forcing a smile trying to sound normal as he slid his fingers over her too bony hip. Between dragging his bag from plane to plane and lifting her his left shoulder was throbbing and it was hard to hide the pain in his voice. “Sorry” she said with a embarrassed flush “I know, it’s a little much, I didn’t have you spoiling me with cakes and ice cream” she snickered. “It’s fine love you are still beautiful to me! I just worry you not healthy and we both should be healthy when we start with the baby making..” he explained.

Aliea grinned and dove over the side of the bed reaching around for something. “Speaking of that, while you were gone I had my IUD taken out, it was time, but the doctor said if I was going to be having a baby in less than two years…I shouldn’t get a new one” she said pulling a condom from under the bed. “And unless you want to make one tonight, we should use this” she reminded leaning up to kiss him softly. 

With her lips on him again it was easy to push away the pain and focus on reuniting with his love. Slowly he pulled her camisole over her head, freeing her perfect breasts, luckily they’d been spared in her sudden weight loss. Leaning in he took a nipple in his mouth suckling softly until she started to squirm. “You are so pokey!” she accused rubbing her hand over his stubbled cheeks. “I know, hadn’t shaved in a few days, I can’t wait to grow back my goatee” he confessed happily, gingerly rubbing his cheek on her sensitive flesh.  ”I think I miss your golden locks more” she offered running her hand over his shaved head. 

Sighing at the state of his hair he shrugged and made his way down her belly kissing it gently till he reached her panties. Gently he placed kisses through the fabric making his way between her legs. He nuzzled her sex a moment before reaching to her hips to pull the lacy fabric down and off.

He could almost cry at the sight. As much as he’d begged, at least in jest, she refused to let him take a picture of her naked to take with him and he’d missed her naked body so much. When he focused on the obvious sights of too much loss he felt guilty so he closed his eyes and settled in to lave her womanhood with six months worth of missed sex. 

He might of longed for a good steak something fierce, but Maker if he didn’t love the taste of his true love, complete with the audio of her needy groans. With no hair to sink her fingers into Aliea settled for the sheets, doing her best to show Issac just how much she missed him vocally. Her heels found themselves resting gently on his back, twinging unconsciously when he’d nip her clit just right. 

Her heated moans told him that she was drawing near her release and he sucked harder as he continued to lap her. Aliea thrust her hips against him as she came, groaning his name as she drove an errant heel into his injured shoulder unknowing. Pain exploded behind his eyes as she hit the shrapnel buried deep in his arm. 

Not wanting her to realize what she’d done Issac bore down on her again, hoping she’d be up for another round before making love. Understandably she was happy for his exuberance and relaxed into his second round ministrations. By the time he’d gotten her crying out again his shoulder had stopped throbbing enough he felt safe climbing atop her, aching so badly to sink in to her. 

Issac cursed when he looked down at her frail body, she was so little, had he forgotten already? Sighing Issac put his weight on his good shoulder and reached down, awkwardly stretching her with his left hand. Hoping she wouldn’t question him he kept her lips busy with his, happy to have those small lips upon him again. 

After being triple certain she was ready Issac steadied himself over her, condom hastily remembered before finally sinking into her small body.  For once he didn’t curse the feel of the rubber on his cock, six months without her had him already close to the edge. “Maker Aliea…” he sighed as her velvet warmth surrounded him. “I missed you so much” Aliea confessed kissing him deeply as he began to rock into her. 

“I promise I missed you more” he laughed wishing he was kidding. “Then show me every day, forever!” she teased before realizing something awful. “You aren’t going back are you Issac? Please…I…I don’t know if I can take it again” she cried out. “Shhh love, no, I’m done, I promise” he sighed as he tried to hide the ache building in his shoulder. He knew it was so because the doctors had said the damage was extensive enough to earn him a medical discharge. 

Issac felt his release building and he strained to keep his weight off of her, but his shoulder was twitching, the pain increasing. With a curse Issac fell, hand sliding from beneath him and head landing beside hers with a huff. “Issac?” Aliea asked softly. “I…it’s my shoulder…” he confessed partially. With a smile Aliea kissed his cheek “Then let me…” The extent of his injury not really dawning on her mid-coitus. 

It hurt his pride to think he couldn’t even make love to his girl once before his injury became an issue, but her loving smile made it a bit easier to hide it. However once she’d mounted him the guilt from her poor self care was back in the forefront. Where once she’d had loveable curves and smooth skin he saw harsh angles and flat spots. He’d had a friend check up on her, but it seemed she’d hidden whatever this issue was. 

Sensing his discomfort Aliea flushed feeling exposed and shamed. Issac swallowed hard, his sadness would do her no good. “My beautiful Aliea” he whispered “I’ve been dreaming of this for months, honestly since before I left, since the last time we did.” Aliea smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “I love it when you are honest” she laughed rocking her hips to the side. 

Still feeling a bit down she pulled her hair the the front, letting her dark brown locks flow to her hips, hiding some of the worst damage. Issac moaned as he was able to enjoy her without any pressure on his hurt shoulder. He’d have to tell her soon, but tonight wasn’t about their issues, his or hers. 

Aliea threw her head back and groaned as she felt his right hand toying with her clit. Looking down at him she realized how different he looked. He’d always been in great shape, but months with no entertainment meant even more time at the gym, his tan was even deeper, and there was a undercurrent of pain in his eyes. She missed his hair and goatee and mustache, and his smile. Biting her lip she concentrated on working some pleasure out of his tired frame. 

Aliea pushed harder, fearing she’d grown rusty in the months past. Issac groaned and grabbed her hip, slowing her motions. He shook his head and pulled her into a kiss. Taking charge back he filled her slowly, rocking back and forth in time with their passionate kisses. Only slowly did he ramp up his motions, keeping care to toy with her nub as they went. The sound of Aliea coming gave Issac cause to truly smile through their kiss.

Mind distracted with her sweet coos he slid his hands up her sides, ignoring the harsh angles, to grab firmly and plunge deep. Issac repeated her name over and over as he found his own release, her kissing him after each time. Slowly he stilled his hips, but held firmly on her, not ready to separate quite yet. 

Once their breathing stilled they reluctantly opened their eyes watching the other carefully. Aliea’s lower lip trembled with all the things she had to say with him, but she was too overwhelmed to begin.  Issac had the opposite problem, he knew he should speak, but he couldn’t find the words. After a while they both realized what they needed to say and at the same moment they simply said “I love you.” The rest could be dealt with in the morning.

Issac woke up early, his body not used to the luxury of sleeping in any longer. Aliea was curled around him dozing peacefully. He brushed back her hair to get a better look at her face in the early morning light. Her cheekbones stuck out a little too much, he missed the sort of baby cheeks she’d had before.

His arm was killing him, he’d apparently rolled over on his hurt shoulder in his sleep and woke up with a dull ache that he knew wouldn’t fade for hours. He knew he should talk to her about the good twenty pounds she’d manage to loose in his absence, but he couldn’t justify doing so without brining up his own issue. 

Settling back down beside her he held her close until she woke. “Morning, Love” she said sleepily. “It’s been so long since I’ve said that” she added cheerfully. Issac smiled, he’d promised himself he’d tell her why he’d been discharged, or hell, that he had been, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

Later the two of them went to the grocery store and got enough food to stuff the fridge and freezer and a few six packs of Issac’s favorite beer. They snuggled on the couch and started the arduous task of watching 6 months of Issac’s cop dramas and Issac never found the right time for the truth. 

A few days back and Issac could already tell things were different. Setting aside Aliea’s obvious body changes he couldn’t get comfortable anywhere. His arm ached and it kept him up for hours at night. He cooked the first few nights and she ate her meals without complaint, he was curious how she’d lost so much weight with her seemingly normal appetite. 

He noticed himself snapping at her because of the pain, the guilt at seeing her too lithe frame, and his general unhappiness since the incident. She’d tried to initiate something with him on the third night, but between his arm and dark thoughts about war, he’d turned her down. He did again on the fourth and fifth, by the sixth he just came to bed so late she was already asleep. 

Things were fine with it was just the two of them snuggled up on the couch, he could try and forget about the pain, the beer doing a half decent job of it, but when she tried to ask him what it was like there or how he was doing, he was overwhelmed with his feelings and would shoo her away. The next grocery trip contained considerably more beer and none of her snacks, but he didn’t say anything. He was home a week and the dog’s were the only ones who seemed happy in the house. 

Aliea had a whole list of things she needed doing around the house and trying to be a dutiful-future husband Issac promised he’d do them, but somehow each one was designed to humiliate him. First he had to change several of the high bulbs, his shoulder ached at the thought, they were very hard to reach even at his height and it meant a good ten minutes of his arms outstretched about his head. 

Arm feeling like it was ready to fall off he looked at the second task: Stow all dog chow in the high shelves. While he was away Aliea had to leave them in the low ones, but with him home it made more sense to put them up high, leaving them more room. Annoyed and hurting Issac balled up the list and pulled out a beer. When Aliea came back from the gym she saw the paper and sighed, carefully uncrumpling it before joining him on the living room. 

His body language was clear he had no interest in snuggling with her so she took the hint and started dinner. She called four times asking him to come eat, but he refused to leave the couch or even pause the episode of Law and Order. Aliea looked at her meal and shoved it away in anger. With a sigh she packed up the leftovers and put them in the fridge, trying to think of another way to get his attention. 

Fishing through their closet Aliea found her sexiest neglige and slipped it on. It was flowy enough her boney new look didn’t even show up as severely. She tried walking past him in it, hoping that would catch his eye, but he didn’t move his head. Aliea noticed he’d been icing his shoulder, but when she asked he told her it was nothing and to leave him alone about it.

Feeling sad and alone she fell asleep in the nightie on top of the covers. When Issac slipped into their bedroom at 4 am he sighed, pulling the sheets over her and kissing her goodnight. He wished he could explain he just didn’t feel up to making love, it wasn’t her fault or because of the way she looked. When he tried to explain it just didn’t work, so it was easier to just avoid the situation. 

Eight days in and Issac was drunk and stumbling to the bathroom when he heard a weird noise. Peering into their bedroom he was shocked to see it empty. He knew Aliea was home, he smelled her cooking the dinner he’d drunkenly binged on, but he didn’t see her. Clumsily he slipped in the room listening hard at the faint sound he heard. The closet door was shut, but he could hear something from behind it.

It was Aliea and she was crying. Issac’s heart wrenched at the tell tale sound of his love’s grief. And that’s what it was really, grief. He wasn’t the man he was before the war and she was sad. He’d driven her to hiding in their closet to cry, driven her to starving her self half to death, and taken to avoiding her at night to keep from having to turn down sex from her. What kind of man was he? Certainly she deserved better and he knew it. Ruefully he took the piss he’d been holding and went back to the couch, this night he didn’t even make it to the bed. 

On the tenth day back she’d run into him coming out of the shower, he’d waited till she left the house to avoid her seeing his jagged red scar. “Issac!” she cried out in surprise at seeing him clad only in his towel. “Hi love” he said with a bashful grin. “Your arm! What…” she stuttered. “It’s nothing, just a scratch, looks worse than it is” he lied. 

Aliea wanted to press, she knew it was the same arm he’d been nursing, icing in secret, and taking pains to hide from her, but if she pushed about his arm he might push about her eating and she was so ashamed. Instead she ran a finger over his chest sighing about how lovely he looked. Issac offered her a smile and even felt a twinge of desire before she slipped off her own top. The sight of her ribs sticking out quickly stamped it out and he side-stepped her, “shower’s yours love” he offered before half running to their room to change. 

Feeling rejected and frustrated Aliea went to bed without even cooking Issac’s dinner. He’d of complained or at least asked her about it the next day, but he’d drank so much beer he’d didn’t even remember the next day. The guilt about her appearance had gotten worse each time he looked at her. His arm, her body, and the friend he’d lost over there kept him up when he wasn’t drunk, so he found it easier to drink himself to sleep. At two weeks things really began to boil over between the two lovers. 

Waking up in a bad mood already, Aliea was lucky enough to get to step over Issac’s sick in the bathroom. He’d gotten too drunk the night before, she wasn’t even surprised anymore. Looking for the mop and bucket, she washed the floor, and with a sigh went to the kitchen to feed the dogs. The sight of Issac’s beer stacked of the floor started to annoy her more than usual. If he had just put the the dog food up, she’d of put his beer away and it wouldn’t be in the way. She knew he’d seen the list, he’d even offered to do it, before he’d gotten bored and crumpled it up. 

Aliea was fuming, there were four whole things on that list, and in two weeks he couldn’t do more than one. The sounds of her grunting and struggling woke Issac up from his place of rest on the couch. “Maker what’s with the racket?” he snapped as he dragged his hung-over self to the kitchen. Aliea was perched perilously on a stool trying her hardest to stuff the heavy bag of dog food in it’s original place. 

“Maker, what do you think you are doing?” he snapped rushing to her aid. With a grunt he shoved the bag in the shelf and slammed the cabinet glaring at her. “I told you I would get to it, why must your rush me? Did your forget how to be patient while I was away?” he snarled. 

Aliea shrugged annoyed “I was sick of tripping over your beer, plus I already cleaned up that mess of yours this morning, didn’t suppose I should wait two weeks for that!” Issac flushed embarrassed, had he thrown up? He didn’t even remember. “I’m….” he started to apologize. 

Still angry Aliea noisily folded the step stool and stowed it next to the fridge. “It’s not like it’s been easy with out you here you know?” she added bitterly not hearing him. Apology dying on his tongue Issac snapped back “Wow Aliea, way to be an over-dramatic bitch! You didn’t have your man servant around for a few months to do the hard chores, maybe if you ate something more substantial then a celery stick you’d be strong enough to take care of yourself!”

Aliea balled her fists awe-struck at his cruel words. How dare he reduce her feelings to being upset about lightbulbs and dog food. “And what of you? You are home safe what do you have to drink all the day long about? Miss the sun and lounging around with nothing more to do then work out?”

Issac furrowed his brows “Oh yes, because what I’ve been doing has been all daffodils and cupcakes! I was at war Aliea, not a flipping day spa” “As far as I know you played with puppies and ate ice cream, you overgrown man child!” she shrieked fed up with his silence on the subject. 

“Child? Child?” he repeated dumbly “Aliea I KILLED people! I watched them die, how do you not understand that?” “Well you refuse to tell me!” she countered. Issac’s fist thudded against the wall “has it ever occurred to you I don’t bloody well WANT to talk about it?” 

“So what then? You expect me to wait on your hand and foot forever? Washing your clothes, cleaning up your puke, cooking you meals you don’t bother to come to the table for, never talking, never touching one another? Do I look like your hand-maiden?” she jabbed angrily. 

“Oh whoa is me, little miss thin princess doesn’t get her way for five minutes and you start whining!” he roared back unconsciously rubbing his sore shoulder. “Maker Issac! This isn’t about that” she protested realizing her point was muddled. “Fuck this, I’m getting a beer” he grumbled before turning to get a beer. 

“We are not done Issac, look at me” she pleaded and when he refused Aliea stormed up to Issac. Feeling frustrated and spiteful , she reached up, right about the height of his scar and smacked it as hard as she could. Perhaps he’d stop ignoring her now she hoped. “I will not be ignored!” she yelled stamping her foot. 

Issac’s eyes rolled back in his head as the pain radiated through his whole body. Aliea just then realizing how much pain she’d caused scrambled back out of his reach. He slammed the fridge shut and snapped “Woman! Come here.” Turning towards her his eyes narrowed. “You wanted my attention, you damn well have it!” he bellowed taking a large step towards her. 

“So, dear” he laughed “what was it you wanted? Hmmm? You’ve been begging for my attention for weeks. You’ve been hounding me for affection like a sex-craved skeleton! How about that?” His words hurt and try as she might nothing but vile words filled her thoughts. “Like you even could, you are nothing more than a pathetic drunk broken soldier!” she cried out not knowing the extent of truth in her words. 

“Oh I’ll show you who is broken” he threatened breaking into a sprint so fast she’d not blinked before he’d grabbed her and shoved her against the kitchen wall. His good arm was holding her up, while his weaker arm tore through her panties and shoved two fingers inside her. Aliea took a breath and he stilled catching her gaze. “What? Isn’t this what you wanted?” he demanded. “Anything is worth seeing you at least act somewhat like yourself, even if that somewhat is your temper, I can pretend things are normal” she confessed. 

“At least you get the luxury of being able to pretend things are normal when you look at me!” he huffed as he roughly pressed inside with his fingers. Aliea furrowed her brows confused for a moment before he explained “I can’t look at you without being reminded how much things have changed.” Aliea turned her head to the side ashamed, eyes avoiding his. 

Deciding she was ready he inched his thick length into her, slowly enough to prevent any meaningful pain, angry as he was, he loved her and would never harm her on purpose. Aliea sighed softly as he slid in, it’d been too long, somehow the two weeks had felt longer than the six months when he was there and untouchable. 

In the pause while she adjusted to his girth she forced herself to say “I’m sorry…about your shoulder…” “It’s…shrapnel” he huffed holding his body still for her “medical discharge.” “So that’s why?” she asked dumfounded. “Yeah” he sighed slowly starting to move his hips. 

The pause over, the anger festered, she was too light, his arm hurt, it wasn’t right. It was like an eye in the storm and things began to rage again. “I feel like I’m going to break you!” he complained roughly. “Well maybe if you touched me more than twice a month you’d be in better practice” she sniped back. 

“You could just eat more” he accused. “You could come to dinner when I call” she countered. “You could not pester me constantly and maybe I’d want to” he shot back. Aliea gripped his back harshly, nails biting into his tan flesh. “I’m just worried about you, you aren’t yourself” she added sadly. 

“I could say the same for you” he warned bucking her hard into the wall. “I’m the same” she retorted under her breath.  ”You’d better learn I am not going to be the same, I’m a different person” he warned. Feeling sick of talking he found the crook of her neck and sunk his teeth, biting just hard enough to leave a mark. 

Aliea moaned as the sharp pain mixed with the pleasure of him rocking into her body. Issac’s arm was aching causing him to grunt roughly and speed up his thrusts. Leaning against her to hold her up, he wedged his weak arm between her legs, rubbing furiously on her clit. “Issac, you don’t have to…” she offered, seeing the pain in his eyes. 

If there were ever the wrong thing to say to a solider just home from war, when that soldier was Issac, it would be that he didn’t “need” to pleasure his lover since it was slightly inconvenient for him to bother.  Issac growled and doubled his efforts with his weaker arm, bucking into her wildly. He would not be beaten by the shrapnel and how dare she accuse him of needing a respite. 

Stubbly lips on her neck, skilled fingers on her clit, and thick cock sliding within her melted Aliea quickly into a sweet bliss of release. Issac soon followed, slowly letting her slide down the wall to her feet. Aliea smiled up at him, but Issac’s eyes were angry. “There, you got what you wanted, now leave me be you miserable emaciated wench, perhaps now I can have a measure of peace” he said coldly before leaving her to wash up. Aliea slid the rest of the way down the wall in shock. 

Issac just didn’t understand, all she’d wanted was to reestablish the connection they’d lost in the war and with his mood and drinking sex was the only time she’d felt at all close to him since he got back, but now…he’d tainted it. Feeling used and dirty she made sure he was still in the bath before she ran and locked herself in their bedroom. What was she supposed to do now, if he didn’t even want her anymore?  

Issac fumed as he leaned on the bathroom counter. His arm was killing him almost as bad as when it first happen, why did she have to punch him there? A small voice reminded him she didn’t even know it was a serious wound and was probably expecting it just to smart a little on the scar. The rest of him said she was being an over-emotional tart and he should just go drink until his arm settled down. Case of beer dragged to the couch, the rest of him won. 

By the time he had drunk enough to settle his pain levels he saw Aliea had left when he took a piss, he’d been so wasted he didn’t even notice her going. The next time he got up to find something to eat he saw the empty package of Plan B in the trashcan and grimly smiled, neither of them were fit to have children at the moment, that was sure. There was no food in the fridge and just a bit of beer. He’d have to go shopping tomorrow, he figured she’d likely not want to come with. Settling down with the rest of the beer and a pizza he’d ordered delivery he drank the night away feeling sorry for himself. 

Aliea was torn between bouts of self-loathing and anger as she stewed in the bedroom. Other than her quick trip to the Pharmacy when Issac was drunkenly yelling at the cops on Law and Order, she’d not left the room spare to use the washroom. She had her work out bars and water in their bedroom and figured could live on them until she was ready to face Issac again. Night fell and she didn’t feel up to seeing him so she locked the door and cried herself to sleep. 

Around 2 am Issac stopped drinking since he was completely out of beer. After dozing for a while he woke up aching and remembered he was sick of sleeping on the couch, he made his way to their bedroom and found the door locked. He toyed with the idea of breaking it down, but as he’d slightly sobered up he had the good sense to remember that was a bad plan. Then he started to think about her the other night crying and he felt guilty. She was probably crying again today, while he had drank and pitied only himself. He’d be sure to talk to her…tomorrow and sober, and ruefully made his way back to the couch. 

Issac slept poorly as his tender shoulder protested his over-exertion with no help from the couch. When he looked around he noticed the pizza was cleaned up and perhaps the slice he’d left was eaten by her, or then again maybe it was the dogs. Aliea had taken them for their walk it seemed leaving him alone in his pity. When he tried to move his left arm he could barely manage more than a wiggle of his fingers. The pain got worse as he woke up, going from the normal dull ache to an excruciating throb. This was too much he couldn’t delay it any longer. 

Forcing himself to the VA clinic he almost passed out from the intense pain while he waited for a doctor. The doctor sighed as he looked Issac over, a purple bruise blossoming over the site of his scar. “The doctors told you to go easy on it Issac, what were you doing, playing rugby?” he chided. A shot of morphine eased his arm enough for the examination. “I’m going to prescribe you some more pain meds and this time you are leaving with them” he added noticing Issac never filled his last prescription. 

“Yes fine” Issac sighed enjoying the curbed pain while sober. “I’m not done yet” the doctor warned looking down at his chart. “I am also sending you to physical therapy, if you keep up with it, it should help ease the stiffness some and you will get some strength back, but I’m more worried about you Issac. Why would you not just take the pain meds if it is obviously hurting? I think you should see a counselor” he lectured. 

Issac started to roll his eyes, but then a thought occurred to him. “Hey Doc?” he asked suddenly interested. “Yes?” the doctor said happy to see Issac was taking him seriously. “My fiance, she’s gotten real thin since I was gone, like sickly even, does my insurance cover her?” he asked. The doctor looked at him concerned. “What do you mean? How much has she lost? Are you sure it’s not just a diet thing?” he pressed. Issac shook his head “No, she’s real petite as it is, like 5’4, 130 before, now she’s like 110, it doesn’t look right. Bones sticking out, I’m worried about her.”

“Well to answer your question no, it wouldn’t cover her until you are married, but if you wanted to do couples therapy you could under it. Though if she has insurance for her job, she could get it there. If she really is at an unhealthy weight and you are worried about her please try and get her to see someone, but I don’t think it’s a bad idea for you both to go together” the doctor paused. Putting a light hand on Issac’s uninjured shoulder and looking him in the eye his tone darkened “War is a hard thing Issac, no need to go at it alone” the doctor continued. 

Issac shrugged him off, it was bad enough he’d agreed to do the meds and the PT, there was no way he was going to go whine about his hurt arm to a therapist. The idea for Aliea didn’t seem so…unmanly, she was the sick one not him. After being fit for a sling he’d promised to keep on at all times Issac hit the grocery store. Using his good arm he stuffed the cart with beer, some frozen dinners and a few things for Aliea he made his way home. 

The dogs were in, barreling him as he came in with the first load of groceries from the car, but Aliea was locked securely in the bedroom. After finishing up the groceries Issac swallowed his pride and went to the door, knocking lightly. “Love?” he tried hopefully. All the beer he’d downed didn’t erase the hurtful words he’d said to her and he had a guilty knot in his belly all day over it. Aliea looked up from her laptop, he’d been gone a while, maybe he was even sober. “Yes” she finally said after a while. 

“Can we talk?” he asked through the door. “What is it you call this?” she snapped. So, she was still angry, he figured as much. “Well I meant face to face” he explained. “I don’t want to…see you” she changed at the last minute. “Fine” he accepted without a fight leaning his head on the door. “I went to the doctor today” he admitted. Aliea’s ears perked up at the confession, he’d seen a doctor? That was great news. “Oh?” she said voice sounding even. 

“Yes, he put me on pain meds and physical therapy for my shoulder” he started. “I’m…sorry if I’ve taken out my pain on you” he finally managed. “I talked to him about you” he added excitedly, if she just went to the therapist she’d be better and then they both could be happy. Aliea however was not impressed with his comment, she felt her chest tighten “Why!” “Well…” he started dumbly “Because of your….body issue! Why else?”

Aliea felt tears stinging her eyes. “How dare you! How dare you!” she cried slamming her laptop shut and sliding it back on the table. Burying her face in the blankets she tried to even process what he had done. “What did you even tell him?” she sobbed. “I…I just…” he stuttered running his good hand through his growing hair nervously, realizing he had not approached this in the right way. 

“You just what! Told some random doctor your girlfriend wasn’t curvy enough for you anymore?” she cried out. “Well first of all I said fiance” he started. “Not the point!” she snapped. “I’m worried about you Aliea!” he protested “you don’t look like yourself! I am home now, why can’t you just eat like you are supposed to?” Aliea almost laughed at the irony. 

“It’s not the simple Issac!” she choked out. Why wouldn’t she just listen to him he seethed. “Spare me your whining about your problems, I’m the one who went to war, not you. You got to keep your life the way it was, I am the one who was changed, you have no reason to be upset, I’m home, grow up, and eat a fucking sandwich” he snapped out in anger.

He’d gone too far and she was going to be sure he was aware of it. “Issac Francis Hawke, go wallow in your own drunken self pity and leave me and my pathetic unwantable body alone to starve myself…since that’s all you think I’m doing anyhow.”  Issac balled a fist and pressed it into his forehead, he’d really messed things up now. “Aliea, Aliea please” he begged through the door, but he got no more response. 

The next week passed in a blur of painful therapy and getting drunk of his ass every night.   He’d been locked out of his bedroom at night, finding time to change while she walked the dogs. For three whole days he didn’t see more than a hand or bit of her hair as she ignored him. He kept trying to apologize, but he didn’t know what to say. On the 21st night since he’d been back he was sick of being alone. Figuring he should give her a heads up before he left he went to the door and listened for a moment in case was asleep. 

Aliea was far from asleep, in fact she’d nicked the beach photo of Issac from the summer before from the front room and was using it for inspiration. Issac flushed as he realized just what he was listening to.  His guilt and self-loathing doubled as he heard her croon his own name. Instead of interrupting her he left a note in the kitchen that simply said: At Bar, Home Later -I.”

Some guy sat beside him on the bar and started to question him about his sling. Finally, to get him to leave Issac said he’d taken some shrapnel during his tour for the Army Reserve. The man scoffed calling him a fag, the only thing worse than the Army was the Fake Army. Issac didn’t even think before spinning in his stool and clocking the guy in the face. The Marine was taken be surprise and hit the floor, but his buddies were watching and jumped Issac as his head crunched on the ground. 

The fight was over soon and since he’d been outnumbered and out gunned with just one arm the police were a bit more forgiving when they took him to the precinct. The chief came down and talked to him and decided he’d give a wounded vet a pass, but told him he had to get a ride home. The ring of Aliea’s cell seemed to take forever before she answered. “What” she bit annoyed. “I…I am at the police department, I need you to come get me….” he confessed ashamed. “I’ll be there in ten” she sighed before clicking off the call. 

After being filled in by the police Aliea took Issac by the wrist and led him to the car, not saying a word. In the distance a car back fired and Issac screamed “Get down!” Wrapping his arm around her waist he threw her to the ground and climbed on top of her shivering a little. A few seconds of quiet and he finally took a breath. Slowly he helped her up, brushing off her jeans and top. “I…” he didn’t even know what to say. “Don’t talk…bad for that split lip” she reminded.

His face has been so haunted when he pulled her back up, she’d never really seen any behavioral change so connected to the war in him till just then and it scared her.  On the car ride home he was mostly quiet, ashamed at how he’d reacted in the bar and even the parking lot. She did manage to get a short explanation for why he’d gotten into the fight, big surprise that he’d freak out at someone calling him gay, he’d always been so sensitive about his sexuality. 

When they got home she took him into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet getting out the first aid kit. She meticulously cleaned his split lip, adding a butterfly closure to the cut just to be sure. Eyes full of sorrow he looked at her and softly begged “Can I sleep in the bed tonight?….my shoulder” “Of course” she assured giving his scar a once over, guiltily noticing the bruise. 

Once he was changed and lying in bed he felt so much better. His shoulder sunk comfortably into the pillow top as he waited for her to make an icepack for his black eye. She shortly returned to his sight, already in her pajama’s carefully placing the ice pack on his eye. “Hold that for a while, if you fall asleep that’s fine” she explained as she turned for the door. “Wait” he started confused “Where are you going?” “I said you could have the bed, I never said I was going to sleep with you” she told him bitterly. 

Finally in a bed again Issac slept in so late he almost missed his physical therapy appointment, leaving no time to speak to his fiance before he left. The last week had been hard on her, having to bail him of jail did nothing to ease her pain. The whole reason she’d lost so much weight in the first place was not because she was meaning to or even wanted to, but the thought of eating nauseated her most of the time because she was so absolutely worried for Issac. Even now with him home the worry did not ebb since he was so busy drinking himself to death. 

With the house to herself Aliea crept into their bedroom and started to change into a fresh set of panties and put on a bra. With him not home she felt free to walk to the bathroom sans pants and shave under her arms. Catching her reflection in the mirror she set down the razor and took a good look at herself. Her breasts seemed normal, filling her bra as they always did. Her belly, well it was certainly no longer as round! Her hips had no layer of fat any longer and her ass was definitely smaller. What was Issac so turned off by? Was he really /that/ into curvaceous women?

She just couldn’t see the way her ribs stuck out of her skin or how her arms had become so skinny and frail. All she was in the mirror was the best version of herself, if gotten by unfortunate means or not, there was no longer any troublesome pudge for her to grab and hate. So when Issac rejected her now, it was like he was saying her best wasn’t good enough and it hurt her down to her core. 

While she shaving her pits she nicked her skin causing a little pin prick of blood to bubble under her arm. The sharp pain hurt, but at the same time it almost felt good. For a moment she stared at the razor wondering if it might feel nice to do something more when Issac stormed back in from therapy. In a panic she threw the razor away towards the tub and rushed back to the bedroom. 

“Aliea” he called out. “Aliea, hurry up we have to go to my doctor in 15 minutes because of that stupid bar fight” he explained walking back to their room to change out of his sweaty gym clothes. Aliea tugged a yellow sundress over her head as he entered, to embarrassed to let him see her naked or even close to it. Issac slid his own shirt off and Aliea had to bit her lip as she saw his tan washboard abs. It wasn’t fair to be so attracted to someone you were both so angry and sad at. 

“Fine” she agreed pulling some yellow wedges from the closet. Issac frowned as he watched her bend over, the bumps of her spine sticking out made him feel a little sick. He quickly dressed and led her to his car in the continued silence. “Why exactly am I here?” was the first thing Aliea could think of to say as they sat in the doctor’s office thirty minutes later. 

The doctor gave a warm smile taking a good look at Issac’s emaciated fiance. “I heard about the fight and I thought it would be good if we all got on the same page” he started. “Issac, going out to bars and drinking while on your pain meds is not a smart decision, I’d honestly prefer you didn’t drink at all, but getting into fights is definitely the worse of the two.”

“Did Issac tell you about the counseling suggestions?” the doctor asked carefully watching Issac’s body language as he winced at the question. “Oh yes doctor, we talked” she said stiffening, barely able to hide the anger in her voice. “And?” he asked gently. “Counseling is just not something that is going to work” she offered. “Ah…” he said somewhat sadly. “Okay, do you have a moment to talk about Issac’s therapy?” the doctor continued making a note in Issac’s file. 

Forty five minutes later they were in the car on the way home when a loud crash caused Issac to slam on the brakes, throwing his arm around Aliea and pulling her into his lap while he laid over her once again. The car honking behind him was the only thing that got him to look up and continue on, it seemed a truck has slammed into fire hydrant on the side street. Aliea thought to ask what exactly he thought these noises were, but she was still so angry about the doctor so she bit her tongue. 

Once they were home she went straight to the bedroom and slammed the door, so much for him sleeping in the bed. Issac wondered if the doctor had truly needed her to be there or he was just trying to get Issac to go to counseling again. Stupid man just made things worse! She might of been warming up again if not for that, she had been so gentle when she was caring for him after all. 

This time he didn’t see her at all for days and he was getting worried. His arm hurt less, but it just gave his heart more room to hurt instead. Days blurred into each other as he went to therapy, bought some beer on the way home, and drank the night away. He’d promised at the doctor’s not to go out so he drunk himself stupid watching re-runs of the shows he’d already finished too drunk to remember. 

On the 30th day sometime after what should of been dinner Issac stood up and walked to the fridge. He was hungry, for something more substantial than beer, but he couldn’t find anything. It had been a hard day at Physical Therapy and he’d passed out at home before he got the chance to get drunk for once. Sober eyes looked at his empty freezer and fridge full of beer and his heart stopped a beat. When was the last time there even WAS food? Maker, Aliea. 

Issac trekked slowly to the back of the apartment, luckily the light to the bathroom was one and he knew how to jimmy the lock without breaking the door. He started to say her name when he heard a whimper. “Maybe, maybe this will work, then everything will be better, they are nice and sharp, one cut boom all done” she chattered nonsensically. Fearing for what she meant Issac wrenched the door handle popping the lock and slamming the door open. 

There she stood, his love, his fiance, his whole world with a pair of barber’s shears. They were the ones he’d usually use for trimming his goatee to prevent split ends, very very sharp. She had her long dark hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail and she had the blades on either side.  It was the worst she’d ever looked, if she was 100 he’d be lucky. There was not hint of curve in her hips at all anymore, ribs even worse then they had been, and her face was sort of sunken in. 

Issac barreled in fighting her for the shears, her body weakened from hunger barely put up fight. “Aliea! What are you even doing” he cried out. “I thought I thought maybe you’d finally see me again if I did something drastic” she offered meekly. “Love I see you, I see you I swear, just stop it right now!” he demanded dropping the shears to the ground and pulling her into his one armed embrace. 

“Aliea I love your long locks, why would you want to cut them off?” he asked gingerly missing the feel of her in his arms, even if it was a smaller version of her. “I didn’t know what do Issac, you don’t want me anymore!” she sobbed. “That’s not true, it never was love. I just want you to be healthy, why did you let this happen?” he asked not meaning to be cruel, just not understanding. 

“I…oh Issac…I was just so worried about you…you were gone and in danger, I would go to eat and my stomach would be in this worried little knot and I couldn’t keep anything down. That week, that week you were hurt, I don’t think I ate a thing, I called in sick at work, the news kept saying it was your platoon! I just kept waiting for the call” she admitted lips trembling. 

“I’m so sorry Love, I didn’t mean to make you worry so” Issac confessed truthfully. He held her tight and hushed her cries. “This just isn’t working” he finally said sadly. Aliea jerked in his arm, looking up wide eyed. “What? Are you calling off the wedding?” she cried out in a panic. 

Issac shook his head quickly holding her tight “no no no, never ever love, I mean, the way we are living isn’t working, you…too worried to eat, me, drinking myself to sleep because I am so guilty over how little you eat, we are making each other sick. Aliea, I think WE need counseling, together” he explained hopeful that would quell her fears. 

Her lower lip still quivering she nodded slowly sitting up on his lap, wrapping her own arms around his neck. She pressed her head on his forehead and took a few deep breaths. “I love you so much, I need you so much Issac, don’t you see, when you were gone it was like I was missing half of myself.”  ”I’m sorry I didn’t before, but I promise to try and understand and I will never leave you again, and that includes being in my own little drunken village on the couch” he accepted leaning in to kiss her sweetly. 

“Now, how about we go get some pizza and tomorrow…” he started. “Tomorrow we will talk to a counselor” she said happy to have some sort of bright light back in her life again. Issac smiled sweetly “on second thought, let’s do something else first before the pizza…” he teased before sliding his good hand up her chest. “Oh Mister Issac” she giggled before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom” Issac whispered as he dragged his lips up Aliea’s thin neck. “That would be lovely” she laughed, slowly climbing off his lap and taking his good hand from between her thighs and popping the slick fingers in her mouth. Issac groaned as she sucked on his digits as they made it to the bed. He rotated his hurt shoulder uncomfortably in the sling. “Doc said it stays on” she reminded, back turned to him as she let the fingers fall from her lips. 

Turning around with a mischievous look on her face she purred “but nothing says you have to keep that Maker damned shirt on.” Issac grinned and immediately started to pull the fabric off. “Let me help” she said softly, watching his eyes carefully. Instead of anger or embarrassment she saw happiness. “As long as I get to strip you too love, we are in this together” he teased as he felt her small hands slide of the flat plane of his stomach. 

For the first time since she’d met him he’d let it his chest and stomach hair grow, usually he’d kept them as smooth as his cheeks. Aliea rubbed her fingers in the hair as she made her way to his nipples, being sure to lightly tug each one before finally working to remove the shirt. It took a little while with the sling, but finally they got them both untangled and he stood before her in all his hairy glory. 

Aliea stood up on her tiptoes and stroked his bearded face “I like the goatee, but can you keep the chest hair?” she asked with a sultry tone. “Let’s make a deal love, you keep eating and I will leave the hair” he offered slowly. “I know what I want to start with” she laughed, sinking down to his shorts and placing a kiss on the bulge. 

She mouthed his cock through the thick fabric earning a low groan from her love. Slowly she slide down the gym shorts and repeated her attentions on the thinner cloth of his boxers. Issac touched her face to get her attention so he could lie back on the bed. She toyed with him without actually touching him for a little while longer, nuzzling his sac and kissing him through the fabric, before finally pulling down the underwear and tugging them off with his shorts. 

Issac sucked in a breath through his teeth as she started the slow process of sliding him into her mouth. His free hand found her arse and pulled her towards him, eager to make her mewl along with him. Aliea let him move her gladly, rotating her hips so he could pull off the shorts and panties she’d been wearing. His lips were on her so fast she forgot to breathe, then realizing his cock was still in her mouth she had to let him out to catch her breath. 

Chuckling into her thighs Issac had to pause his assault to admire his affect on his lover. Aliea decided against saying anything, instead swallowing him as far as she could to get her approval across. Issac jerked his hips slightly as her hands began to toy with his sac, fingernails nicely stimulating the skin. Issac used his one unpinned arm to pull her down on him, hard, sliding his tongue as deep as he could, bristly chin rubbing delightfully on her clit. 

With Issac upon her so vigorously it was hard to focus on what she was supposed to be doing with his cock. Secretly Issac was thankful she kept stopping, he’d stop at nothing to make sure she came, ladies first was his motto after all. Still her small tight mouth on him would make short work if she was able to focus so he worked harder, tongue sliding, chin rubbing, and a naughty finger began probing her other entrance hoping to stimulate her. 

The dueling sensations quickly won out, the release hitting her in strong waves. As she moaned around him Issac began thrusting into her relaxed throat, coming soon after. Aliea pulled back, suckling the head to make sure she swallowed each drop of his release. Issac moaned and pulled her sex back down to his face again, nuzzling his beard into her sensitive skin to make her twitch. Laughing she pulled away from him, spinning around so she could kiss him hard on the lips. 

Issac slid his tongue into her mouth, never minding the taste of them mixed together. Aliea held him close as they eventually let the kisses end. “How is it we let so much time pass without doing that dear heart?” she mused contentedly. “We were being extremely silly that’s how” he sighed holding her tight. Looking down he noticed she had somehow still had her top on. He grinned, he intended to correct that mistake.   
  
——

Waiting in the lobby of the couple’s therapy office was a little intimidating. Issac held Aliea’s hand tightly as she read a book on her kindle. He was too wired to read, he was dreading have to speak of the war, the bar fight, and his terrible behavior the last few weeks. When he stopped, took a breath, and looked at her, he knew it was worth it. She was drowning in one of her favorite pairs of jeans and it hurt him a little to think of how far he’d let it get. 

The therapist was kind enough, giving them a few minutes before prodding for any real information. Issac never once let Aliea’s hand go, though he wasn’t sure if it was more for him or her. The most pressing issue was Aliea’s weight, the doctor made her get on the scale and she was only 103 with her clothes on. She cried at the number, her problem suddenly seeming so much more real in the clinical setting. 

Flinging herself into Issac’s embrace as the doctor scratched away on his pad. “Issac, Aliea, I think you need to understand something, you need to be there for each other, not just physically, but emotionally. I want every meal to be eaten together, you both eating healthy foods and portions, no binge drinking” he instructed. “You will keep a diary of everything you put into your bodies, alcohol included to get a sense of where you are lacking.”

Issac cried the first time he told Aliea about Duncan and the therapist left them to grieve in silence after he recounted the story of his shoulder. “I’m so sorry love” she finally forced out. “I’ve been such an awful awful” she continued before Issac pressed his good hand over her lips. “Shhh, love you didn’t know and it’s not like I told you” he reminded pulling her close. He felt her tears soaking into his t-shirt as he stroked her sides softly until she finally stopped crying. 

The first time Aliea really explained her anxieties Issac had felt awful for missing the signs sooner. He worried he should of noticed her loss on the skype calls or taken it more seriously when he got home. She’d been doing well when they ate together, but when he was at therapy she sometimes forgot to eat and the doctors chided her. She was supposed to value herself as important without him and it hit him in the pit of his stomach that she didn’t. 

Issac’s favorite therapy exercise was the body worship. The doctor has told them to be sure to tell each other healthy things they loved about the other every day. As Aliea gained her weight, slowly and healthily back, he laved her rounding curves with much attention. When her ass was back to it’s former glory he couldn’t help, but beg to make love to it. Aliea did it as well, kissing his scar every night and telling him she loved it for it was a reminder he could of died, but did not. 

The two slowly made progress and by the next school year Aliea was back to her normal weight. Issac finished his physical therapy and returned to work when Aliea did, although he did avoid extremely heavy lifting per doctor orders. The wedding was upon them fast and they were happy they knew they were going into it with their best feet forward. They weren’t the same, war wasn’t like that, but they were still happy and in love and isn’t that all you can really hope for in life?

Fin


	3. Memories in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt 1

He hated the heat, the oppressing heat, he hated the fact that he couldn’t take his shirt off. No the uniform must be worn at all times when not in ones personal quarters or working out. He hated the mortar blasts that would boom in the background, always close, too close. He wasn’t infantry, but he was trained to fight, trained to kill, but that wasn’t supposed to be…he was supposed to build not destroy. He was a construction and masonry specialist, but he had already had to fire on attackers in an ambush. Men died, he had no way to know if his bullets were the fatal blows, but the thought stuck with him. Issac Hawke, construction worker, Army Reserve active member, fiance, and murderer that’s what he was. The only thing that kept him sane was the promise that he’d return to her, to his dearest Aliea.

He stroked her picture longingly with a sigh. “Soon love, soon.”

“Sergeant Hawke?” A darker skin fellow soldier asked taking a seat next to him.

“Major Duncan….I’m…I’m…sorry.” He fumbled with the photo shoving it back in his breast pocket.

“Oh no Sergeant, don’t mind me. I have someone special back home as well.” He pulled a picture of a woman holding a baby boy out of his pocket. “That’s my wife and son and here,” he pulled the picture behind the first one out, “is my baby girl.” Issac looked wide-eyed at the ultrasound photo.

“They are all beautiful.” he smiled and grasped the photo of Aliea. “This, this is my fiance Aliea. She’s a school teacher.” he blushed sharing his personal life was something he normally didn’t do.

“She’s pretty, you are a lucky man.” The Major patted him on the shoulder. Issac smiled for the first time in a long long while.

“I am, I really am.”


	4. Wings

Aliea took a deep breath as the tattoo artist rubbed the cold swab between her shoulder blades, cleaning the skin so he could put the guide. Issac squeezed her hands, he’d taken a seat in front of her and was going to help her through her first tattoo.   
The nervous school teacher straddled the chair, barely tall enough to see over the top. The man tapped on her shoulder, signaling he was ready to start. Aliea shook her head, she was ready. Before the first needle hit Issac was talking, keeping her focused on him and not the short little pin pricks that tattoo would be.   
“Aliea, I want to start trying for kids right after the wedding” he admitted bashfully. “Are you sure?” she asked not sure if she was surprised for relieved. “Yes, oh yes Aliea, I’ve wanted to with you for so long, but I wanted to be married first, for so many reasons” he continued. “Oh like what?” she prodded, tiny pricks of pain barely being noticed as he talked to her so happily. “I want you to be my wife, I have for a long time, long before I proposed even, I want the world to know I am yours and that I love you more than anything!” he gushed.   
“I want that too very much” she said, stilted. The pain was easier to ignore when she was focusing on listening to him over the din of the shop. “And I want you to bear my children, I want to raise them with you, give them the very best lives, and I know they will because they will have you as a mother” he said adoringly. “I want to show our sons how to treat a lady” he started. “Oh, how is that exactly?” she teased. “With the utmost respect and reverence” he explained. “And if they prefer the lads?” she asked gently. “Then, they will treat them just as well” he said unabashed.   
Aliea knew his past and how he felt about his sexuality, but he seemed a lot more accepting of it when he spoke of others and not himself. “And the girls?” she pushed. “I will show them how a real man treats his lady, by loving you more every day than the last” he iterated. “So boys and girls, how many children are we having Issac?” she laughed. “Half a dozen” he joked squeezing her fingers. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my girlish figure after so many babies dear, will you still adore me so when I’m so round?” she giggled. Issac’s eyes narrowed seriously “Aliea, of course I would, I wouldn’t dare think of otherwise.”   
Face softening after a moment he softly said “I actually find the idea of you…swollen with my child…very….nice.” Aliea smirked and squeezed his hands tightly. Peeking at her back Issac happily told her she was almost done with the outline. “Does it hurt more when they color it in?” she asked referring to his experiences getting his Mabari and dragon. “Not so much, if anything you get a bit numb and it hurts less” he told her.  
Nodding she tried to relax as the artist switched to the yellow ink. Between her shoulder blades would be a yellow swallowtail butterfly, to remind her how fragile, yet beautiful life was. It was a reward they’d agreed she’d get when she was back at her healthy weight, just a few short weeks before the wedding. Issac had gotten a ferocious dragon tattoo over his shrapnel scar a month before, when he’d finished his physical therapy and gone back to work.   
“You are going to look so ravishing in your wedding dress love” he told her, looking down at her engagement ring. “How do you know, you haven’t even seen it” she teased. “Aye, but you look ravishing in everything so I’m sure of it” he reasoned. Aliea blushed, he was still able to give her butterflies, as ironic as that was at the moment. Softly he kissed her hand, speaking so low she has to strain to hear. “I think it’s good the Maker tested us so, because I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, even if I wish you didn’t have to suffer so for us to get here.”   
Aliea teared up for the first time since she’d started getting her new body modification and it was nothing to do with pain. It was pure unadulterated joy, he was right, anything was worth the life they would get to lead because of it all. She loved him and he her and everything, broken as it had been, was just perfect. Fin


	5. Private Show

“Come on Issac it will be fun” Aliea begged pulling her new husband along the all male strip club highway. “No Aliea I don’t want too” he protested weakly hoping she didn’t notice the bulge growing in his pants from all the glistening males gyrating around. “Come on, no one knows us here, no one will know” she egged him on leading him to the private room she’d booked for him.

“Just me and you…and a hot man, it’s Vegas no one is going to judge you for being bi” she started before he cut her off. “If you stop talking I will go in okay?” he said deflecting his embarrassment. He instantly regretted his terse tone and gave Aliea a quick kiss to apologize. “It’s fine, now come on, twenty minutes of all you can handle man hunk” she explained as they found a seat in the small room. Issac was in the middle of the room, clearly in the “hot seat” while Aliea sat just behind him, leaving his lap clear for the dancer, but close enough she could whisper in his ear if need be.

The lights dimmed as a small curtain ruffled, music began to play and a thin toned man stepped through in a pair of cowboy boots, hat, and chaps. Issac groaned as the raven haired boy walked toward him, generous bulge not hidden at all by the tight spandex thong he wore beneath the leather. “Oh his nipples” Aliea cried out in shock as the man strode closer in beat with the loud music. Issac couldn’t help but inspect his wife’s acknowledgement and he quickly snapped his gaping mouth shut as he ogled the mans pert nipples, darted with shiny silver.

“Just a reminder” the man said with a smooth practiced voice “I can touch you, but you can’t touch me.” Issac flushed at the implication and said nothing. “I’m told you are a newlywed” the stripper started waiting for a nod from Aliea before continuing to come closer to Issac, music lowering so they could hear him speak. “And your lovely wife buys you twenty minutes with me?” he went on raising an eyebrow “I’ll do my best to keep from turning him the rest of the way” he laughed wryly before cranking up the music.

Issac felt a flare of anger, but Aliea kissed his temple and told him to relax. “My my” the dancer exclaimed as he climbed up on Issac’s lap “you are built!” Issac flushed as the man rocked back and forth during his dance, hands running across his abs through his t-shirt. Not waiting for permission the man pushed up Issac’s top and touched the muscles directly.

Issac was much to embarrassed to respond, instead turning his head to the side and trying not to burst into flames. “Mmmm” the stripper purred “you are much hotter than my normal… clientele…” Issac let out a soft grunt to show he heard him, having a hard time staying still as the man grinded on him and touched his stomach. “Call me Robbie” he whispered letting his hands brush one of Issac’s nipples. Issac snapped back to check Aliea’s face, seeing no anger he relaxed, she really meant it when she said she was okay with it he thought.

Issac tried to tell himself that Robbie was just acting, just putting on a show, but a hard bulge glanced his navel as Robbie climbed up to dance, indeed Issac saw the strippers hard cock bobbing in his face confirming his suspicion. Issac groaned softly as he caught a whiff of the man’s scent, something he hadn’t smelled in many years, but never failed to send a throb to his cock. Cheeks burning Issac looked up at Robbie and managed a little smile. “That’s more like it cowboy” Robbie chuckled, letting his length slide against Issac’s cheek as he settled back down in his lap.

Aliea kissed the back of his neck, reminding him she was there and he was okay. The two of them focused on his torso and pecs as he gyrated on Issac, letting one hand go unnoticed. Issac finally felt it, rubbing a thigh innocently for a moment and he relaxed,  Aliea’s only two requests were that he didn’t kiss the stripper and his cock was her property, a little leg touch was fine and she could see it. “Do you like it?” Aliea asked excitedly.

Entranced Issac sighed out a soft “uhuh” as his eyes stayed focused on the young man’s abs. They weren’t as defined as Issac’s, but they looked perfect on his thinner frame. Robbie grabbed one of Issac’s hands and dragged it along the ogled muscles. Aliea let out a jealous sigh as Issac got to caress the belly of the dancer. “Grab his arse” she chimed in suddenly, figuring she could live through him. Issac laughed and looked up at Robbie who nodded. Issac snaked his hand around him and squeezed the firm bun.

A soft sigh slipped out of Issac’s lips as the hard lines of a man were once again in his grasp. “Oh Issac” he heard Aliea cry out as Robbie tugged on his cock through the thong. He’s shed the ass-less chaps and was now leading Issac’s hand down a chiseled thigh. “I don’t think I can wait till we get back to the hotel room” she teased knowing Issac would want to make love to her soon as is. Cock hard and throbbing Issac gave up any pretense of hiding it as the final song came on. Robbie had glanced at it more than once, letting “oh wide” “so thick” slip out into Issac’s ear.

During a song break a scantily clad waiter had brought them drinks, Aliea holding Issac’s for him so he could cup Robbie’s firm cheeks as he danced again. Distracted with her own drink and holding his Aliea didn’t notice when Robbie set a knee between Issac’s legs. Still she didn’t seem to see when Robbie rubbed his leg closer and closer to his swollen cock. Issac flushed and tried to back away when the stripper came closer to making contact, Aliea may not of been paying attention, but Issac would not go back on his word.

When Robbie wrapped his hand around Issac’s bulge and said “why don’t we spend a little quality time alone” Issac was furious. He shoved Robbie back and stood up. “Not cool man” he barked turning to grab Aliea’s wrist. “You knew I was married” he fumed fishing through his wallet for a one and tossing it at him.

Robbie blew his bangs out of his eyes and shrugged “it’s Vegas, plenty of married guys want a piece.” “Well not me!” Issac snapped tugging Aliea still confused at the sudden change in behavior. As they left Robbie gave her a once over and she flashed her ring, a final reminder that he was hers and she was his. She couldn’t help but notice Issac was still hard as a rock as they half ran out of the club back to the rentalncar. “Issac what’s…” she tried to ask as he decided to open the back door instead of the front.

“Get in” he instructed quickly. “What..okay” she said climbing in quickly. “I think it is about time we practiced making a baby” he said with his patented grin. Aliea chuckled, it had only been a few hours since the last time, but who was she to complain. “Think you are still…ready for me?” he asked as he clambered over her, pushing up her dress and smirking at her lack of panties.

“Where did those lacy green ones go?” he asked as he fished his aching cock out of his pants.  “If they aren’t in my purse they are on the floor of that broom closet” she laughed spreading her legs to accommodate his hips. “Unf” Issac sighed as he watched his thick cock sink into her in the light from the street lamps flooding through the back window of the car.

“Still so tight” he said exasperated slowly pushing into her petite frame. “Is it that bad?” she asked slightly concerned. “No no, it’s good I just…I’m so…you know…I can’t wait to” he started. “Pound me?” she laughed. Issac flushed and kissed her hard on the lips. “Yes, but it is a burden I will gladly carry from now until forever” he assured as he finally stretched her enough to fit totally in. “That’s my girl” he praised. “Wife” she corrected with a crooked smile. “Wife” he agreed sliding back out and finding his rhythm.

“So do you want me to get my nipples pierced?” she asked softly as he rocked into her. Issac quirked a brow and pulled a breast out of her bra to consider it. He laved a nipple and thought a moment as he pressed into her. “Maybe…I’m not sure if you can and feed the baby” he answered truthfully. “Well we will have to look into it then” she said headily as he nipped her. “Tattoos, piercings, won’t you be the hippest school teacher about” he laughed. “Stop talking and fuck his school teacher, we are in public” she reminded with a sweet laugh. “Yes Mam” he responded quickly speeding up his thrusts and kissing her once again.

Aliea groaned as his hand found her clit, toying with the sensitive nub as he  thrusted into her. Issac felt her tense and he doubled down, hand moving quicker to keep her on edge. “Come for me baby” he said softly as her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip. Watching and feeling her find release made it easy for him to follow after her. Thoughts of finally seeding a baby in her belly not hurting either.


	6. Lunch Break

Issac thanked Varric for the offer to go out for lunch, but Aliea had packed for him and he never turned down her cooking. On the bright side he got to eat inside the nice air conditioned office instead of outside at a food truck. Sweat dripped down his back, making his shirt stick too him, why couldn’t he just go around topless? He sighed and took a swig of his water bottle before settling down at Varric’s desk.

When he opened up his lunch box he didn’t find a sandwich, salad, or even anything edible. Instead he saw a pair of very lacy yellow panties. His cock twitched as he could swear he could smell Aliea, but…dainty fingers placed on his shoulders explained all. He spun in the chair, seeing Aliea with a devious grin on her face. She was in his favorite summer dress of hers, a crisp yellow frock and from the scent of her arousal she ‘d been waiting for him. “Does this mean I don’t get to eat lunch?” he asked teasingly.

Aliea smacked his face gently “Oh you’ll get to eat all right” she purred, sliding past him to clamber onto the desk. Issac’s jaw dropped, but after a moment he smiled. “Wait right there” he warned before hopping up to lock the office door. “We have a good thirty minutes before they’ll get back from eating” he warned, settling on his knees in front of the desk. Taking an ankle in hand he kissed up her leg, not wanting to rush too much during their fun. Once he passed her knee he started to nip, causing her to thrash a bit on the desk. He finally made it to her sex, head under her skirt when he skipped passed and started down the opposite leg.

She’d gained all the weight back since he was gone and he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to appreciate it. Aliea realized with her dress in the way she couldn’t watch him as he kissed back closer to her womanhood. Gathering the material she gazed down at him, on her elbows as he took his first taste. His hair was finally back to it’s former glory, just in time for the wedding pictures and she was so pleased to have her regular looking Issac back. He was different, as was she, a little tanner than usual for this time of year, but still he was her perfect Issac, sunkissed skin on alabaster, hard muscles against soft curves, it was so lovely to be back as they should be.

Issac pressed his mouth hard against her, wanting to fit his tongue as deep into her silky walls as it could go. Aliea grabbed his hair and tugged him up, eager for him to toy with her clit, aching for the contact he’d been denying her in the buildup. He chuckled into her, still holding back as he enjoyed her mewls for more. His goatee wet with her slickness drove into her hard, hands hold her arse to grind her against his face. And just when she was convinced he’d torture her forever she felt his tongue slid up over her clit. “Oh Issac” she cried out, so worked up for him it hurt. “Yes, Mrs. Hawke?” he asked happy to remind her of their nuptials.

He lingered on her clit, letting his tongue flow over it again and again. Aliea squeaked as he added a finger to his work, thick digit just a preview of what was to come. Biting down on her clit he worked his hands faster, wet goatee a welcome reminder that he was home to stay. Her muscles tensed as she drew closer, she held her breath as she approached the peak. Sensing her need he laved the clit and pressed his finger in deep. His reward was his name cried out needily. Slowly he withdrew his hand, kissing her throbbing sex once more before standing.

He shucked his shirt and pulled his belt free, undoing his jeans and at last freeing his needy cock from that confines of it’s denim prison. Aliea made no motion to move, watching happily as he stripped. She bit her lip as he fit the wide length to her opening, he hadn’t truly stretched her enough, but if was patient, he could work it in. With staggered breaths he claimed her, inch by painstaking inch. Aliea panted and watched him, hoping they’d be able to set Varric’s desk back to normal. Issac gave her his famous grin and asked huskily “where are those lovely breasts of yours?” Grinning, she slid down the straps of her dress, bra already tucked away in her bag. The distraction of sucking her nipples helped him through seating inside her, and at last he was able to begin thrusting

into her depths. Aliea was entranced at the sight of his Adonis belt, pushing forward and back, six pack still slick with sweat. Issac started slowly looking down at his beautiful bride, not even two months past their wedding and he already found her more beautiful, which he didn’t think was possible. They were hoping to get pregnant right away, but to keep the pressure of they weren’t going to start all the tests until at least four months in. If she wasn’t pregnant now he had hoped she’d be soon.

Gently he dragged his fingers across her belly quirking a brow as he touched her. Aliea looked above his head as if she didn’t know what. “Lovely girl” he purred pressing harder on her stomach. “I want to…need to…” he started still thrusting decadently inside her. “What?” she teased. “I want to see your belly swell, heavy with my child” he continued lustfully, the talk of making children always made talk a bit deeper and lustful. “Oh?” she acted surprised. “You want me to carry your child?” He gave her a half grin “So much my little minx, so much” he said seductively. Each word punctuated by a strong slow thrust.

“I want to see your breasts heavy with milk, nursing our sweet child, making him grow large and strong” he continued. “And if it’s a girl?” she teased. “Then she will grow strong and beautiful like you, but I promise you this child will be a boy” he laughed. “When he’s had his fill I will put him to bed myself, letting you rest, then I think I’ll have a taste myself” he admitted unabashed. Aliea flushed at the thought of him suckling at her breasts in such a way, but the thought wasn’t repellant, just not something she’d considered. “There is just something about the idea of you being pregnant…that thrills me” he continued slowly undulating. Aliea smiled caught again staring at his hips as he thrusted.

“It makes me fell so virile, so alive to think I could create life…it makes me feel like a man” he continued before leaning down to suckle her nipple again. “I’m glad you feel that way….I’m terrified you’ll be repulsed by ever growing belly” she admitted as he switched breasts. “Never” he said between nips. “Child or not, your belly would not repel me” he informed her, sliding up to her ear. “Let’s move” he said suddenly, wanting to make the moment last a little longer.  Sliding his hands beneath her he picked her up, still connected and walked them to the door, pants still mostly on his hips. Once they got to the locked front door he pushed her up against it, taking a quick glance outside, no one was back from lunch and he could see when they did. Leaning against the door, he kept most of her weight on his good arm, slowly working back into a rhythm. “Put a baby in me Mister Issac” Aliea cheered happily as he fucked her harder.

Issac growled his approval, deciding to sink his teeth in her shoulder as he thought of what they were trying to do. Aliea, breasts swollen, belly large and all from him. He could replace some of the lives he took from the world, and that settled some of the storm deep inside. He’d teased about it being a boy, but he was certain there first child was destined to be one, not that he’d love a daughter any less, he just knew in his bones they would have a boy. Then a girl, he mused as he fucked Aliea harder against the door. The third and fourth, he didn’t know, but they would have at least that many if he got his way.

Aliea would only become that much more beautiful after each child. He lusted after the thought of her like that, eager to see the telltale signs of her pregnancy, he’d secretly hoped he’d already seeded her womb but he had no problems trying over and over, and then once he knew they’d do it just for fun, he was sure her motherhood only serving to increase his already healthy libido.

He had her close and he thought to tease her, but through the window he saw people starting to meander back from lunch, so he slipped his bad arm between them and toyed with her clit, the weaker arm causing a bit of ambidextrousness when it came to this.this. She cried out his name and he plunged in deep and hard, crooning her name in the shell of her ear as he saw Varric walking up. He winked at the shorter man, who took the hint and spun around, suddenly deciding to talk to another worker before going back to his office. Aliea had asked him for the key after all. Fin 

 


	7. Keeping in Touch

“Come on love, pull up the camera” Issac begged for the third time. “I can’t Issac, I look like a whale!” Aliea cried out ashamed. “That’s not true, I saw you yesterday and you looked radiant! I don’t know why you insist I will find you unattractive when you are swollen with my child” he reminded through the microphone.

“Swollen is just the problem” she explained sitting on their bed long after the children had gone to bed. Issac was out of town on business, back in the big city to oversee a new project. It didn’t happen too often since they moved to the small town, but every month or two he’d spend a few nights out of town. The children missed him terribly, but he spent his evenings in the hotel video chatting with them while the younger guys went out to bars and strip clubs. Issac would just sigh and tell them they would understand when they had children, that they really would rather watch his little ones show him all the things they drew and listen to their stories.

And now with the kids in bed Aliea would call him back and they would have their own special private performance. Aliea was eight months along with their third child and feeling quite bashful. She had the camera aimed at the bed, not wanting to see herself on it. “Aliea please” Issac begged her again. He had his laptop on his chest eager to see his lovely wife. “Don’t laugh” she said under her breath as she pulled up the camera. His bare chest and his pleased smile filled the screen as the camera came up over her swollen belly and heavy breasts. Issac had to swallow hard as he saw a glint of milky white glistening from one of her nipples.

“Why do you get to look so perfect while I look so….big” she sighed as he moved the computer down revealing his lovely hips and straining erection, still bound up in his jeans. “You DO look perfect” he countered watching her full breasts intently. He was on his knees, slowly unbuttoning the pants, eyes never leaving her image. “What isn’t fair is that I’m so far away and can’t love on your properly” he crooned licking his lips. A droplet of milk leaked from her left breast and Issac moaned.  “What a waste” he muttered as he watched the droplet curve down her breast.

“Oh?” she said thoughtfully, using her finger to catch the liquid, bringing it slowly to her own lips. “Mmm” she moaned, hopeful she’d not crossed a line with him. Issac stopped stroking as he watched her, it was just too much. “Maker! Aliea….fuck…do that again” he begged, giving her cause to smile. They both always just knew the right thingto do when it came to the other. With an evil grin Aliea leaned down taking her breast in hand licking the nipple slowly. Issac let his hand begin to stroke again at the sight, bubble of more milk just visible beneath her skilled tongue. With her free hand Aliea sunk it into her folds, awkwardly around her large belly.

The sight of Issac’s thick cock was always more than enough to start a throbbing between her legs. Issac muttered happily as her tongue lapped where he would of, finding the sight of her doing it for him quite arousing in itself. “Tasty?” he asked smugly. Aliea flushed before breathily admitting “not so bad…sweet.” Issac grunted, her honesty too much for him to handle in silence. His hand around his thick cock stroked faster, enjoying the twin scene of his sexy wife both tasting her milk and pleasing herself at the sight of him. “I miss you” she huffed sinking inside deeper. “You have no idea” he muttered in response cursing his job for making him spend a single night away from her.

Aliea dropped her breast and shifted on the bed, climbing to her knees as well. “Aliea…” Issac began quietly “do that again.” She grinned and nodded “all right, but why don’t you…give me a little more…you know…” she suggested. Issac halted his strokes and quirked a brow. “What are you asking you naughty woman?” he teased. “I want to see you enjoying yourself is all” she said with a shrug, “isn’t that what you like to do with me?” she added with a small smile. Issac nodded and pushed down his jeans and boxes, tossing them to the side of the bed.

Looking back he pulled the pillows behind him, stacking them so he could give her a full view of him. Aliea let outher own moan when he displayed himself for her. She bit her lip as she watched him concentrate on stroking himself, gently prodding his now lubricated entrance with a finger. “No one said you could stop” he warned teasingly. Aliea nodded pulling a breast to her lips suckling eagerly to keep him going. Their little show had gotten quite naughty in a short amount of time.

Aliea was unsteady on her knees, but she did her bestto give him a good show, full of soft sighs and heady moans. Issac sped up his hand, the sound of Aliea’s last suckle pushing him over the edge. Watching him spurt all over his chest, finger buried deep inside was enough to send Aliea falling after him. “Fuck” he said quietly “my lady you are just too hot.” Aliea flushed at his words slowly pulling her fingers from inside her sex.

“Lick them” he ordered lovingly. Without hesitation she slipped each one into her mouth licking them clean. “Now you” she said mischievously looking to the cooling release on his chest. Never the hypocrite and always happy to please her Issac scooped up the sticky fluid and licked it off of his fingers. Watching him do so was enough to make her want to start all over again, Maker. Show over and sated the two settled to talk before bed, looking forward to getting hands on each other again soon. Fin


	8. Present

The first time Issac took an overnight trip Ardal was four and Luna was one. Sleeping in her carrier Aliea had to have Ardal bring in the mail since her hands were full. A long rectangular box perplexed the young mother, but she put it in the back of her mind. It was only after putting the kids to bed that she remembered to open it. A foot long massager from some random medical company was in the box.

It was addressed to her, but she hadn’t ordered it. Firing up her laptop she saw Issac was online. A quick click and she saw her husband, lounging topless in his hotel room. “Hey love” she replied happily. “So happy to see you” he laughed spying the package in the background. “So you got my present!” “You got it for me?” she questioned confused. “Oh yes, I figured I should since I wasn’t there to do it myself” he explained cryptically. “Do what? Give me a massage?” she asked still not understanding his dopey grin and faint blush.

Issac bit his lip and said “it’s for when your needing some….fun time and I’m not at home” he finally clarified. “This is a vibrator? Issac!” she shrieked blushing furiously. “Well I researched it online, it is supposed to be the best one out there” he added. “It is so huge! It doesn’t even look like one” she giggled. Issac flushed “it is…do you like it?” “Well how am I supposed to know I didn’t even know what it was for until you just told me!” she giggled blushing as well.

Issac beamed, he was excited to find out if she liked his gift. “Do you want me to use it…now?” she offered timidly. “Well only…only if you want” he stammered cock swelling at the mere thought of her masturbating in front of him. “Oh I want to…the kids are already in bed” she informed him. Issac blushed deeper and grinned like a fool nodding for her to play with her new toy. Laying back on his bed he loosed his cock from his trousers and prepared for the show.

Aliea stripped down to her bra and panties and positioned the camera so he could see her legs. “No love, I want to see your face” he murmured happily. “Oh I just thought” she added as she fixed the camera. “Your face is all I need to see” he cleared up for her. Aliea flushed and grabbed the now plugged in toy. “It says to try through fabric at first, so I’ll just um” she muttered incoherently as she flipped on the vibrator. “Holy Maker!” she screamed out as the strong machine began to rock on her clit.

Issac let out his held breath until he saw her eyelashes flutter in the pleasure he couldn’t give her. His hand slid along his cock as she pressed the wand on her nub harder. “Let me hear you love” Issac directed, stroking himself even faster. “Uhh…oh…unf unf…” she managed as the machine quickly sent her into wordlessness. Not even three minutes passed before she had cried out loudly signaling her release to her husband. Issac groaned, he wasn’t there yet, wasn’t ready to give up on his shared fun time.

“Again” he ordered have begging half demanding. “I can’t” she pouted, “not yet.” Issac frowned disappointed, he didn’t realize just how effective his present would be. “Just give me minute” she promised “in the meantime why don’t you show me what you are up to.” Issac flushed asking “how did you?” “The camera was bouncing silly” she explained. Pulling the laptop around Issac gave her a full view of his chiseled torso, cock resting proud on his navel, thick and hard as always. “Touch yourself” she urged happily. Issac groaned, but his large fingers once again grasped his prick and began to stroke.

Aliea sat up a little, entranced with the show she was unable to join in for the first time in ages. Issac panted a little as she watched, feeling strangely turned on by the show he was giving. His hips bounced a little as he got into his self-love. “Oh Aliea…oh love” he moaned as he closed his eyes. Feeling left out Aliea switched the toy back on and joined in his pleasure. Her sounds of joy once again filled the air and urged Issac close and closer to his release. In his mind Issac had Aliea on her back, thick cock finally worked into her depths as he kissed her gently and rocked into her.

Aliea’s own vision was of Issac between her thighs, tongue and lips worshiping her sex. Aliea cried out again, so quickly after she’d started again with the toy. Her orgasmic sighs finished him, he too moaned aloud as he came spurting on his chest. “Maker Issac” she flushed “this toy…is very strong.” Issac grinned as he wiped up the mess from his chest with a tissue from beside the table. “I’d prefer you, but when you are gone, I suppose this will do” she said with a smile. Fin


	9. Thanksgiving Feast

Before Aliea even finished putting away the food from their Thanksgiving feast all four of her older children were asleep on the couch in front of a movie. She grinned and caught Issac's attention, bringing a finger to her lips and motioning for him to follow her into Rohan's bedroom. "What is it love" he asked once she'd settled the sleeping babe in his crib. "All the children are sleeping" she explained slowly. Issac grinned broadly before leaning in for a deep kiss.

"The bathroom" she directed as she walked down the hall and slipped into the room, locking the door behind him after he followed. "You know Issac, I have Rohan almost weaned and you know what that means" she told him gently. Issac frowned, he knew this day was coming, but it didn't make it any less disappointing. "Do you" he asked dumbly. "Yes, plenty enough after that meal " she said with a devious smile. "Mmmm mama" he said, pulling her dress down at once, unsnapping her bra and tossing it aside.

Milk bubbled at the tips of her breasts, teasing Issac with the sweet promise of flavor and closeness. Issac groaned, would it really be the last time he got to do this? Maker help him if it was! Sinking down he brought his lips to her breast and bit down gently, encouraging the flow of her milk . Swiftly he began to unbutton his shirt, tossing it behind him as he feasted again.

He worked her dress up from the bottom, finding his way to sink a thick finger into her while he lapped at her breast. Frothy white fluid dripped down his goatee as he sucked hard and with great purpose, all the while prepping his wife for his wide cock. "I'm going to have every last drop then" he promised as he switched sides and started stripping her of her dress and panties adding them to his shirt on the floor. Issac groaned, enjoying the sweet taste, warm drips landing on his chest, and sounds of his wife moaning as he worked her.

His thumb kept firm on her clit as he managed to squeeze two fingers into her tight channel. "So messy" she laughed as Issac once again switched breasts. Quirking a brow he let out between gulps "I can't have my last hurrah?" "Well...we are in the bath, I suppose we can just wash you up after" she countered stroking his forehead warmly. Issac let out a happy murmur as he once again dove back in for more. Aliea squirmed and moaned, right on the precipice. Issac let her breast out of his mouth with a soft pop,  replacing his thumb with his mouth and sucking hard. Aliea had to clap her mouth shut with a hand to soften her orgasmic cry. 

With her relaxed and ready for him Issac shucked his pants and boxers, sinking into his wife, setting her gently on the counter. Aliea flushed as she saw his chest, streaks of white trailing down, all from her. With an encouraging look she leaned forward and licked his chest. Issac groaned at the enticing sight, encouraging Aliea with soft pleas of "Yes love", "oh my", "that is so naughty!" 

By the time he'd worked into her fully, she'd cleaned his chest and leaned back, once again giving him access to her bountiful breasts. Issac leaned down and plundered her once again, reveling in what might of been the last chance he had to enjoy her fertile body. Rohan would be their last child, he was a miracle as it was, with the complications she'd had with Aden. No more condoms was a perk, but he was still a little sad to know he'd never see her body heavy with child, breasts swollen and tender for him. He paused his feast for a moment to kiss her tenderly, sharing the taste with his again.

He bucked harder as he couldn't help but feel himself close to the edge. Eager to have one last taste he sunk his teeth gently into a breast, letting his orgasm ride through him as he drank his fill. Aliea shrieked happily as he managed a second wave before he finished. Once he caught his breath he reluctantly pulled away from her breasts, face once again covered in white. "I suppose I could wait till after the holidays to wean Rohan" she told him, wiping off the bittersweet look on his face.

"Oh love! You are the best wife ever!" he cried out joyfully. "Oh I know, now let's take a shower" she instructed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Issac kissed her hard and obeyed. He would do anything for her, especially when those things meant getting his wife all soapy and wet while their children slept soundly, thinking of all the other chances he would still get to taste her before Rohan switched to a sippy cup. Fin


	10. Tv Time

Issac grabbed the remote and muted the tv. “Kids, bedtime” he said in a stern yet gentle voice. Luna started to open her mouth to protest, but Ardal touched her arm lightly and she dropped it. Issac smiled and quietly got off the couch, Aliea had fallen asleep and he didn’t want to wake her, yet.

With the older two in bed Issac checked to make sure the younger kids were still in bed. With an all clear he tiptoed back into the living room and snuggled back behind his wife. “Mmmm all alone now love” he whispered into her hair. “Perfect” she whispered back, grinding her arse into him.

“You were faking!” He accused suppressing a laugh. “Well the kids did need to go to bed, I thought it might remind you if you thought I’d dozed off” she said through a giggle. Issac gripped her hip tightly and pushed his hard prick into her. “You know what we haven’t done in awhile?” he questioned as he sucked on her neck gently.

“Feel under the cushion” she murmured happily. Issac quirked a brow and reached under, a small bottle came to his attention and he pulled it out carefully. “You dirty minx” he chuckled. Aliea just ground into him more. “Have I told you how much I love you?” he chuckled. She reached down to untie her pajama bottoms as Isaac suckled her ear.

“How did you know?” He asked softly as one hand slid under her camisole squeezing a breast. “I just did” she teased, sliding down the soft cotton pants to her knees. Issac tugged the blanket she was nestled under over him and carefully slicked a finger.

Aliea cleared her throat as he breached her. “Straight to the point I take it?” she laughed. Issac flushed “I just thought…you know we had to be quick.” Aliea pulled his hand from her breast down to her nethers whispering “true true, but you can still…  
warm me up.” “Of course love” he purred “I was just distracted by your lovely breasts.”

Eager fingers slid inside her in tandem, moans were hushed, but all the joy and passion was still clear. Issac nibbled her jaw as he stretched her slowly, excited to have such a spur of the moment lovemaking session, with four kids time for that was usually relegated to early mornings or late nights in the bedroom. It had been ages since they’d made love on the sofa.

Issac once again slicked his fingers, this time coating his cock in the viscous liquid before nestling it between her cheeks. Aliea bit her lip as he finally slid in, all the preparation only could do so much for such a thick cock. Issac kissed her hard as he slid in, hoping to make up for any discomfort.

It was heavenly to feel him so deep inside, lips still hard on hers to keep her moans in check. She reached an arm back squeezing his arse hard trying to find an angle to play with his bottom. Issac growled appreciatively as his wife indulged a secret preference if his.

Issac murmured as her dainty finger slid gently inside him, gingerly coated with extra lube. She couldn’t reach far at this angle, but it was the thought, that his sexy wife wanted to be inside him, and that was more than enough. Aliea unmuted the law and order episode that had started to allow them both a little room to be noisy.

“Unnnff” he hoarsely moaned into her ear as the tight warmth overwhelmed him. “Why don’t we do this every night?” he posited as he thrusted into her. Aliea chuckled and nipped his lip in response. “Do you really think my arse could take you every day?” Issac flushed, he was ever humble about his cock when it came to Aliea. Every compliment felt so honest and true to him.

“I’m not that big” he teased gently as he slowly slid into her. “Tell that to my sore arse tomorrow” she countered silencing his forming complaint with a kiss. Issac growled softly as he struggled to keep his composure, the lure if her too much for him to hold out much longer. Aliea let out a soft whine as Issac’s fingers found her nub, hoping desperately he hadn’t dawdled too long on her breasts.

Normally he’d be happy to pleasure her afterwards if she’d failed to come before he finished, but it was rather difficult in the middle of the house with many ears to hear them. “Are you close love?” he whispered softly under the din of one liners and gavel bangs. Aliea kissed him hard in response, body overwhelmed with stimulation. Fingers sliding in, palm hard on her clit, Issac could wait no longer. Luckily Aliea’s body responded to his quick movements and she too felt an intense release.

Issac was thrilled to hear her passionate cries and kissed her deeply moaning out a “yes love come for me” as each wave of pleasure overtook him. Once things had calmed he ran his hands over her body and admired her, holding her close to him as his cock was still deeply seated inside. “Oh Issac” Aliea huffed contently. He smiled kissing her again and settling to watch tv as they snuggled. “I REALLY love Law and Order” he teased holding her tight.


End file.
